MK Vs Nintendo Universe: John Raimi
Kostume 1: His regular costume from Geist * Kostume 2: His alternate costume is based on Deadman of DC Comics fame * Kosplay 1: Dr. Manhattan from Watchmen * Kosplay 2: Tabuu from Super Smash Bros. Brawl Bio John Raimi was just an ordinary scientist who got hired by the CR-2 counter-terrorism unit to embark on a mission with them to investigate the Volks Corporation and its shady development in biochemical weaponry. However, during that mission, John was shot and while his body was no longer functioning, his soul survived making him a ghost with the ability to possess living being. With his original body being possessed by a demon, John must find a way to get it back from the demon known as Wraith. Gameplay Character Trait Weapon Awakening Movelist Special Moves * Ethereal Blast: John Raimi fires a purple energy ball at his opponent. * Possession Dash: John Raimi zips through his opponent, attacking with accompanying balls. * Slip Spin: John Raimi spins around into several energy balls as he launches himself towards his opponent. * Former Self: John Raimi shifts to his human self and fires a gun at his opponent. * Ghost Slide: John Raimi slides through his opponent with a kick. * Possessed TaiGore: John Raimi shifts into a TaiGore and charges towards his opponent before shifting back to his ghost self. X-Ray Move Super Move Finishing Moves Fatalities * Hara-Kiri: John Raimi possesses his opponent and the possessed opponent kneels down and begins to twist his/her neck two times. Afterwards, the possessed opponent tears his/her own head off and falls down dead, all before John exits the opponent's body. * There's A Ghost Inside: John Raimi enters his opponent's body. The opponent starts to feel funny and then erupts like crazy. Four seconds later, the screaming opponent blows up, thus John takes the opponent's position. * Voodoo Death: John Raimi enters his opponent's body. While inside, he makes their limbs, torso and head twist and contort into impossible angles. The head then pops off in a bloody manner as he exits the opponent's body, which falls on the ground. X-Ality * Stop Hitting Yourself!: John Raimi possesses his opponent and the possessed opponent starts punching himself/herself, with the third punch fracturing the skull. The possessed opponent bends his/her body backwards, which destroys his/her spin. As the opponent's body is lying there, John exits the mangled opponent. Brutalities Vari-Alities Hara-Kiri * Vacuumed-Up: A vacuum comes out of nowhere and sucks up John Raimi, as if the vacuum was wielded by invisible hands. RAMtalities Meltalities Criticalities Devastators Sequences Battle Intro Flowers that are on a flowerpot shrivel up and die, followed by John Raimi coming out of the flowerpot. Victory Pose John Raimi bursts into light and little balls of energy. The scene flashes to white and fades back to John Raimi as he is now back in his body. He looks around, surprised to be back to normal. Rival '''Name: '''Ermac They are both supernatural humanoid entities with paranormal powers like flight and all that other shit. They also used to be someone else. One of the souls inside Ermac is King Jerrod, while John Raimi was once a normal human being. Category:MK Vs Nintendo